<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, It's the Weekend by Pulping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613206">Darling, It's the Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping'>Pulping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Light Dom/sub, Post-Remake, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning are not a concept that Cloud is particularly familiar with, but Aerith will change that, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess you could take this as the spiritual sequel to In Dreams. My last few stories all kinda exist in the same timeline but I don't wanna make a new series out of it or anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first few rays of sunlight had just begun to filter through the blinds when Cloud blinked awake. He took a moment to breathe deeply; gazing up at the thin beams of light that shot across the room like golden thread and sparkled with tiny particles of swirling dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another peaceful morning; another normal day in a normal life – one that they’d more than earned. Birds chirped merrily outside the open window, greeting the daybreak with such enthusiasm that one would think they’d spent their entire lives in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes; his mind switching rapidly from a state of rest to one of complete awareness – there was no middle ground for a former SOLDIER. His years with Shinra had ensured that he could wake in an instant; ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice, usually ripped from a shallow sleep by the piercing shriek of sirens or blaring of alarms. Even after his time with the company had ended, he’d spent nearly a year on the run with Zack, and from what little he now remembered, those days had been equally stingy with opportunities for proper sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, of course, there was the rather pressing debacle of the power-hungry maniac with a god complex and the looming destruction of the Planet to consider. Nope…not a whole lot of time for sleeping in during that mess either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, ‘lazy mornings’ were not a concept Cloud was particularly familiar with or inclined to honour. As far as he was concerned, daylight should be used to its fullest potential whenever possible, and to <em>not </em>do so would be a foolish waste of valuable time. Today was the day he would finally give his motorcycle a much-needed tune-up, and he was pretty sure that his sword might end up turning against him in battle if he didn’t sharpen it soon. There was always something pressing to attend to, it seemed, even in a <em>normal </em>life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sighed and started to rouse himself, but as he shifted and made to sit up, he felt slender arms snake their way around his chest – securing him firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled softly. “Mind letting me go?” He breathed, not unkindly, and turned his head to glance in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-mm.” Aerith’s eyes remained closed as she lazily shook her head in defiance and tightened her hold on him ever so slightly. She looked absolutely angelic as she lay peacefully beside him – the sunbeams framing her in a halo of haphazard hair; a look of utter serenity on her face. She was breathtaking, even now, and Cloud’s heart thudded with a surge of fondness and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith let out a pleased sigh when she felt him relax a little, no longer fighting her grip. She knew he couldn’t refuse her, and she pressed her advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iss-Saturday,” she mumbled sleepily and nuzzled her cheek into the pillow. “A girl needs her weekend cuddles after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smirked and reached over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear – his hand lingering on her cheek. “I usually charge extra for that kind of thing, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, her gorgeous green eyes fluttered open, and she pouted up at him. “You’re a cheapskate, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t answer, he simply quirked his lip and used the hand on her cheek to pull her in for a gentle kiss. “Good morning,” he whispered into her lips, and he felt her smile against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning yourself,” she murmured as she pulled back. “Don’t think that acting all sweet is gonna exempt you from cuddle time, mister,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For emphasis, she scooted herself closer to him and pressed her face into his chest – her arms still wrapped tightly around him, keeping him right where she wanted him. She inhaled deeply and let out a contented sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Cloud relented and gathered her up in his embrace. He lay on his back – pulling Aerith along with him so her head came to rest on his chest, and he could stroke his hand up and down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he didn’t mind burning a little daylight now and then, as long as he got to have Aerith in his arms; there was no place he’d rather be. He let out a long, slow breath and allowed his body to relax into the sheets, soaking in the feeling of having the girl he loved in his arms; the gentle tickle of her hair and her soft breathing on his skin. After how close he’d come to losing her forever, he understood how important it was to cherish these moments of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he did. He stroked her back and pressed soft kisses in her hair, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo and huffing as a few strands got caught in his nose. Cloud lost track of how long they lay there nestled in each other’s arms, but he soon began to grow a little restless from lack of movement, a nervous habit he hadn’t yet managed to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Aerith’s shoulder a little shake, and she blinked blearily up at him. Cloud’s heart swelled as he realized that she must have fallen back to sleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she whispered with a serene smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Cloud shot back – proud of himself for using her own teasing against her. “I’m still on the clock you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith half-heartedly smacked at his shoulder, then brought her finger to her chin in an exaggerated show of contemplation. “Hmmmm,” she hummed dramatically. “Ok, I’ll let you go on <em>one </em>condition.” Her eyes sparkled playfully, and Cloud couldn’t decide whether to be nervous or excited. Truth be told, it was usually a combination of the two when it came to Aerith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He asked – raising one eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith’s fingers splayed out across Cloud’s chest and traced gentle circles along his skin. “If I let you out of cuddle time, then <em>you </em>have to make me breakfast in bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud rolled his eyes. He knew there was no getting out of this, even if he wanted to. “Pancakes or waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Aerith sprung up to kiss him once more, before finally releasing him from her hold and pushing him towards the edge of the bed. “On the double, mister merc!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want <em>lots </em>of syrup!” Aerith called after him as he made his way to the kitchen, smiling all the way.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Aerith had always known that Cloud was secretly a man of many talents, but she’d still been quite shocked to see the ease with which he swept about their kitchen, making even the most complex dishes with the same effortlessness with which he swung a sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d asked him about it, he’d simply blushed and mumbled something about cooking with his mother when he was a kid. Aerith loved it when Cloud blushed – she knew that underneath his hard exterior, he was the kindest, gentlest man on the Planet, and god she loved him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when he returned to their room with a steaming tray of fresh pancakes – complete with a pitcher of homemade strawberry syrup – her heart flipped in affection when she noticed that telltale blush on his cheeks once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the lady requested,” he said ceremoniously, and Aerith giggled at how awkward it came out. Everything about him was adorable and made her want to pounce on him and press him against her and never let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, sir,” she answered graciously with a wink – delighting in making sure that pink tinge stayed right on his cheeks where she wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cloud set the tray down next to her, he rubbed the back of his head and turned as if to leave – sure that now he had fulfilled his weekend duties he would be allowed to disappear into his tasks for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith, however, wasn’t about to let him off that easy, and she smirked as an idea popped into her head. Quickly grabbing the knife and fork from the tray, she sliced off a piece of pancake, making sure to coat it generously in syrup, before clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up, mister.” She said cheerfully, and Cloud turned back to her with a look of utter bemusement on his face – another one of her favourite Cloud expressions, and one that was all too easy to coax forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him her best, most radiant and innocent smile, and shook the fork at him insistently. “You don’t expect me to eat all of this on my own do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Cloud began to protest, but he knew from experience that Aerith would get her way regardless of what he had to say on the matter. So, he simply shook his head slightly and sat on the bed in front of her, another small quirk in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith smiled once more as he parted his lips obediently, and wasted no time shoving the entire piece into his mouth, relishing the way his eyes widened as the excessive amount of syrup spilled over his lips and onto his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” she giggled as he swallowed with a mighty effort. “Let me get that for you, dear.” And with that, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small noise of surprise escaped Cloud’s lips at the sudden contact, but he soon recovered and kissed her back, cupping her cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith smiled into his lips, tasting the sweet tartness of the syrup as it mixed with the natural taste of his mouth and tongue, and she devoured him hungrily. Her lips roamed across his cheeks and chin, tongue eagerly licking any remnants of the sticky mess she’d made, before returning to capture his lips once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sighed contentedly into her, abandoning any pretense of being annoyed at her delaying his plans for the day. He parted his lips and Aerith felt his soft, gentle tongue brushing lightly against her own, renewing the tangy taste of syrup in her mouth. Aerith couldn’t help the airy moan that escaped her lips, and Cloud shuddered in response as he moved to deepen their kiss with his free hand tangling into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting carried away by this sweet, gentle, intoxicating man, and as much as she would have loved to let him continue, she didn’t want to let all his hard work in the kitchen go to waste, so she pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pouted a little as his head involuntarily drew forward to chase her lips when she moved away, and Aerith giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you had other things to do today,” she said with a self-satisfied smirk, finally cutting herself a piece of pancake and nearly squealing in delight at the fluffy sweetness. He really was an amazing chef – seems like he took Chocobo Sam’s words about seeking new experiences to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I uh…right.” Cloud was flustered, and blushing, and completely adorable, and it took all of her self-control not to throw the tray of food onto the floor and leap on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, even as she made a show of sticking her tongue out to run it along the piece of pancake she had brought to her lips. She couldn’t help it. The way his eyes focused on her movements and simmered with equal parts desire and awkwardness never failed to make her stomach flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she prompted after swallowing her mouthful. “What’s my merc got on his schedule today? Bandit raid? Florist duty?” She winked at him and he smiled at the memory of their first days together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was planning on working on Fenrir until I was rudely interrupted several times.” Cloud’s eyes glinted playfully as he made a noble effort to put up a front of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith placed a hand to her chest in mock outrage and let out an indignant gasp. “Oh! Who would dare do such a thing? Don’t they know who they’re dealing with? None other than Cloud Strife, the famous and invincible flower boy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud rolled his eyes, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds the clinking of cutlery as Aerith eagerly wolfed down her food. Occasionally she would insist on feeding him more, but let up on the syrupy teasing, figuring that there was only so much that the poor man could handle, and she didn’t want him exploding just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all was said and done, and Aerith hummed in contentment as she lay her fork and knife down on the empty plate, Cloud promptly whisked the tray away to the kitchen. Aerith smiled when she heard the water running – another one of Cloud’s quirks was that he always felt the need to clean up immediately and would get agitated if dishes were left unwashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later he returned, wiping his hands with a towel and looking at her expectantly as if demanding to be set free from his servitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok fine, go work on your bike, mister. You have my permission.” Aerith watched as relief bloomed across his face, but she wasn’t offended. She knew how much his schedule meant to him, and how anxious he became if he wasn’t able to finish what he set out for himself. In a way, it made her feel even more special that he was willing to delay everything just to make her breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can help, you know…if you want.” Cloud spoke nervously, suddenly bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Aerith inquired incredulously – he’d never asked her for help with bike maintenance before. “It’s ok Cloud, if you want to do it by yourself, I really don’t mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he stated firmly, a fresh blush staining his cheeks. “I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith giggled and hopped out of bed, bounding across the room to plant a kiss on Cloud’s flushed cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way then, mister merc.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp that was a thing. May end up adding a second chapter and...increasing the rating somewhat...because I'm trash and we all know it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cognizant of how my content has devolved from fluff with some actual semblance of plot to just "let's make them fuck in every way imaginable" and honestly, I'm ok with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud should have known the moment he invited Aerith to help him work on Fenrir that <em>actually helping</em> would be the last thing on her mind. From the very start, it had been non-stop giggling and teasing as she put up a poor front of being invested in the task at hand.</p><p>“So that’s the fluid injector, huh?” Aerith wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, eliciting a blush and a splutter from Cloud, further compounded when he felt her arms around his waist and her soft lips on his neck.</p><p>“Aerith,” he chastised. “Behave.” Normally, he wouldn’t mind this kind of distraction, but right now he had a job to do and he really needed to focus on it for the time being.</p><p>Aerith simply pouted. “Aww, you’re no fun!” She huffed in an exaggerated show of annoyance and skipped away, nearly tripping and spilling a can of oil all over the floor. “Whoops!” She giggled, completely unconcerned.</p><p>Now thoroughly frustrated, Cloud didn’t even turn to her as he raised his hand over his right shoulder. “Wrench please,” he sighed, questioning his every decision to let this chaotic woman near his precious Fenrir.</p><p>He heard Aerith snicker, accompanied by a rustling and jumbling of tools on the large worktable as she fumbled around for what he’d requested. With another sigh, Cloud reached out to fiddle with a pipe that seemed a little loose, and in that moment, he felt something be placed in the hand he’d extended.</p><p>Something soft.</p><p>Something made of silken fabric.</p><p>Something that was definitely <em>not</em> a wrench.</p><p>Cloud felt his cheeks blaze with heat as his fingers ran over the bright red panties she’d dropped in his hand, and he turned to cock an eyebrow in Aerith’s direction. She had her hands folded innocently behind her back, but there was nothing innocent about the playful smirk on her lips or the simmering heat in her gaze.</p><p>“You know what… I think I need a break from all this work,” Aerith said in a voice that was just a little too high-pitched as she bounced on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“I’d believe you if you had actually done something,” Cloud replied dryly as he stood, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. His annoyance was rapidly fading away as warm interest began to pool low in his belly.</p><p>“Well, come here and I’ll change that,” she purred, the slightly rough timbre of her voice sending a shiver down Cloud’s back. His lips tweaked upwards in a smirk and he – very obviously; very deliberately – slipped her discarded panties deep into his pocket.</p><p><em>You aren’t getting these back for a while, </em>he told her wordlessly, noting how her gaze followed his movements and she bit her lip in anticipation. Their unspoken agreement hung heavy in the air like lightning waiting patiently for its moment to strike.</p><p>Aerith perched herself gracefully on the table, her bare feet dangling and swinging back and forth, humming slightly as her eyes invited him to approach. She was undeniable – a star whose gentle insistence coaxed him into orbit until he found himself settling between her legs and placing his hands on either side of her hips, caging her between his arms. Her eyes sparkled in triumph as he leaned in – utterly hypnotized - until he was close enough to feel her soft breath against his lips.</p><p>“Feel like taking a break with me, mister mechanic?” Aerith asked with a whisper, stroking her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, and down his chest to skim teasingly along the waistband of his pants.</p><p>In place of an answer, Cloud kissed her, crashing his lips hungrily into hers and causing her to lean back on her hands with a squeak of surprise and delight. He devoured the softness of her mouth, biting down gently and flicking his tongue past her lips when they parted in a gasp. Her own tongue eagerly came to meet his, joining the languid dance of lips as her fingers twined into the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>Aerith hummed approvingly into his mouth when Cloud began to stroke his hand up her leg, dipping underneath the hem of her dress and squeezing the soft skin of her thigh. He deepened their kiss, tilting to the side a little and bringing his free hand up to cup the back of her head and draw her closer. He was drowning in her warmth and the taste of her lips and he wanted more – he wasn’t sure he would ever get enough of this intoxicating woman to truly satisfy him.</p><p>“Cloud,” Aerith gasped as his lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. “Touch me, I want you…” As if to emphasize her words, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, locking him into place and bringing their hips together, drawing a small groan from the two of them.</p><p>The hand under her dress climbed a little higher – fingers feathering over the inside of her thigh while the other trailed down her neck and traced along her collarbone. His lips sought hers to swallow the airy moan that escaped her when one hand found her breast and the other ghosted over the space between her legs. Cloud squeezed her breast a little harder, kneading the soft flesh with his fingers and brushing his thumb across the nipple he could feel hardening through her dress.</p><p>Aerith’s breath hitched. “More,” she demanded breathlessly.</p><p>Cloud didn’t need to be asked twice, and his fingers hooked around the strap of her dress, wasting no time before pulling the thin strip of fabric over her shoulder and letting it hang tantalizingly loose on her upper arm. He brought his mouth to the newly exposed skin, and Aerith exhaled sharply as his teeth found her shoulder, nipping and suckling and trailing a wet, heated path with his mouth down to where her dress rested on the gentle swell of her chest.</p><p>Hunger overtook him and he yanked the fabric down greedily, exposing her to his eager lips. His hand cupped her breast as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, flicking his gaze up to her face and relishing the haze of arousal in her eyes. Aerith let out a breathy moan at his attentions; her fingers interlaced at the back of his head and held him against her chest as her hips jerked unconsciously into his.</p><p>“Oh Cloud,” she sighed as he quickly pulled the other strap away and freed her other breast from its confines. His hand still massaged and pinched at the nipple of one while his mouth made its way across her chest to lave the other with equal attention. Aerith was squirming under his lips now, her face and chest were flushed with arousal and her hands roamed ceaselessly across his arms and shoulders.</p><p>Cloud found her lips in another searing kiss before sitting back slightly and drinking in the sight of her – dress pulled down over her breasts; hair messy and disheveled; lips red and puffy from kissing.   </p><p>“Cloud, what are you-” Aerith’s whine was silenced as he dove back in to kiss her and she moaned again as his tongue slid over her bottom lip. Meanwhile, his hands began to skim further up her thighs until they came to rest on the curve of her hips.</p><p>Cloud smirked against Aerith’s mouth as he recalled the reason for her lack of underwear. His fingers rubbed small circles against her skin – just a hint of the touch she craved, and he was overcome by the sudden, desperate need to taste her.</p><p>Without a word, Cloud pushed her dress up over her hips and dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands squeezing her bum and pulling her forward, so she sat right on the edge of the table.</p><p>“My,” she teased, still breathless. “Someone’s eager to please.”</p><p>Cloud didn’t answer, only smirked up at her before pooling saliva at the front of his mouth and then leaning in to swipe a broad stroke over Aerith’s folds. The satisfied sigh that spilled from her lips was like music to his ears, and he repeated the motion, loving how her fingers twined through his hair and urged him closer, completely unashamed and open with her need.</p><p>By now, Cloud had learned just how to take Aerith apart. She gasped when his tongue swept lightly over her clit before dipping lower to flicking inside her and draw a groan from her lips.</p><p>He continued his exploration, delighting the gasps and moans that poured from Aerith’s mouth. His finger came up to tease at her entrance while his lips found her clit, and Aerith let out a shuddering moan when his finger slipped into her and began a steady rhythm – thrusting into her while his tongue swiped over her clit.</p><p>She was climbing closer and closer to her peak. He could tell by the way her hands gripped his hair painfully and her breath came in short, gasping pants. Cloud picked up his pace, tongue flicking rapidly over her clit and finger crooking deep inside her to hit her most sensitive spot, and she moaned out his name.</p><p>“Cloud wait-<em>ah…</em>Stop Cloud…” She gasped, and Cloud instantly ceased all movement and withdrew, worried that he’d hurt her. He glanced up at her and she must have seen the fear in his eyes because she smiled lovingly down at him and urged him closer with hands cupping his cheeks. As she pulled him in for a messy, desperate kiss, she whispered into his lips. “I want you inside me when I cum.”</p><p>Cloud nearly choked at the boldness of her words, and Aerith must have noticed his shock because she giggled and grabbed his hands to place them over her breasts, urging him to squeeze her once more.</p><p>“I love that look on your face,” she sighed in contentment when his fingers brushed across her hard nipples, and she began to fumble with his belt. “Now mister,” her eyes glinted as she pushed his pants and underwear down to wrap her delicate fingers around his length. “Your cock…inside me…right now.”</p><p>Cloud let out an unrestrained moan of need and his hips bucked involuntarily into her hand. “Yes ma’am,” he gasped. He loved it when Aerith was demanding.</p><p>He decided to keep her dress on – something about the way it was hiked up to her hips and sat around her waist as her breasts spilled out overtop felt even naughtier than if she’d been naked. It seemed Aerith felt the same, and she didn’t even bother to take his shirt off as her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer.</p><p>Cloud kissed her deeply as he slipped into her effortlessly, drinking in the wanton moan that spilled from Aerith’s lips as he pressed himself inside her. With her on the table, the angle was heavenly, and he could feel every inch of her tight heat clenched around him as he pushed forward and filled her completely.</p><p>After giving her a few moments to adjust, Cloud pulled back and pressed into her again. “Fuck Aerith,” he groaned at the feeling of her wet heat and the friction of her walls around his cock.</p><p>“<em>Mm- </em>yes, that’s the idea,” she teased around her sighs of pleasure. “Faster Cloud.”</p><p>He obliged, beginning a steady roll of his hips, withdrawing and thrusting into her at a thoughtful, leisurely pace, letting the tension build slowly; drawing it out.</p><p>Aerith’s arms snaked around his shoulders and her nails scratched long lines down his back as she began to roll her hips into him as well, sinking down onto his cock with every thrust and moaning gently in time with their movements.</p><p>Cloud kissed her again as he picked up his pace a little, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting her hungrily wrap her lips around it as she hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh Cloud,” she gasped once more when he broke away to press a heated kiss to her neck, sucking hard and making sure to leave a mark. He growled low in his chest and sped up again, changing the angle so he thrust upwards into her, searching for the spot that he knew would have her seeing stars.</p><p>“Yes, Cloud…<em>right there.</em>” She was no longer teasing, desperation and arousal taking over as she clung to him while he buried himself deep inside her over and over. Whimpered gasps spilled from her lips with every thrust and Cloud knew she was close, so his hands gripped her hips and held her in place while he focused on the deep, angled thrusts that would take her apart.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Aerith’s body tensed, her arms and legs gripped him almost painfully, and she came around him with a cry of his name that faded into a whimpering moan. Cloud slowed his movements, letting her ride the wave of her orgasm out on his cock and relishing the prolonged groans of ecstasy she let out as he rocked his hips against her.</p><p>At last, with a final shudder, Aerith’s body went limp, and Cloud wrapped his arms around her to support her as she collapsed into him. He gave her a moment to rest, stroking his hand through her hair and pressing kisses to her forehead, even while his cock twitched inside her and begged for relief.</p><p>She must have noticed, and she giggled a little drunkenly and raised her head to kiss him, running her tongue lazily along his bottom lip. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet, mister.”</p><p>Suddenly, an idea came to Cloud’s mind, and before he could second-guess himself, he pulled out of Aerith, lifted her off the table so she was standing, and grabbed her waist to spin her around. He leaned into her, pressing her hips into the edge of the table while his hands snaked around her middle to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath when his lips found her neck, and he growled into her skin and pressed his hips into her harder, pinning her against the table. Her head tipped back to rest on his shoulder and her lips opened in a silent moan as he massaged her breasts and trailed his tongue up her neck.</p><p>“My turn,” he whispered. She <em>had </em>started this after all, and Cloud decided that it was high time that she felt <em>exactly </em>what all her teasing did to him.</p><p>His strong, firm hand on her back pushed her down to bend over the table with her stomach flat against the surface. He lifted her dress and roughly groped her ass, prompting another giggle from her. “Well this is new,” she breathed, trailing off into a needy whimper when his hand settled between her legs and brushed over her clit. Cloud immediately slipped his middle finger into her and groaned audibly at how wet she was; how desperately her body begged for his touch even after she had cum for him once already.</p><p>“<em>Clooouddd…” </em>She whined his name when he added a second and began lazily working his fingers inside her, coating them in her slick desire. He bent over her to press a line of heated kisses up her back before nibbling slightly on the shell of her ear. He could feel her shiver under him as he whispered in her ear. “Is this ok?” Concern shining through even as he pressed more of his weight down on her and his cock rubbed against her ass.</p><p>“<em>Mm- </em>I’m not made of glass, Cloud,” she sighed as his lips found the crook of her neck and left another mark. “Now fuck me into this table and cum inside me.” She wiggled her hips against his for emphasis.</p><p>Cloud grinned and straightened up, his hands gripping her hips as he lined himself up and drove into her sharply. Aerith cried out in surprise and pleasure at the sudden intrusion and arched into the table when she felt him even deeper than before.</p><p>A surge of dominance and possessiveness coursed through him at the sight of her submitting to him like this, and he began to thrust hard and fast, choked moans spilling from her lips as he skipped the love-making and started fucking her just as she’d asked for. The warm squeeze of her walls welcomed him in an entirely new way, drawing him in like a magnet as he felt himself losing more and more of his control – the table began to shake as he pumped his cock into her faster and tightness built wildly in his core.</p><p>It seemed Aerith felt that one new turn deserved another…</p><p>“Cloud…<em>ahhm- </em>p-pull my hair,” she gasped out, and Cloud was too lost in pleasure to question her words, so he reached out to grab a handful of her long, auburn hair and pulled. Aerith moaned loudly as her head was forced up and away from the table and Cloud had never felt so powerful; so needed. He could get used to this – holding her hair like a leash; restraining and controlling her as he fucked her and chased his pleasure in her body.</p><p>Another sinful idea presented itself through the haze of want.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Cloud demanded, and a wave of prideful satisfaction swept through him as he watched Aerith obediently prop herself up on her elbow and lower her other hand between her legs. They moaned in unison as she began to touch herself – Cloud could feel her fingering and rubbing her clit; the way her fingers brushed against his cock as he began to drive into her harder – reckless and desperate and drunk with lust.</p><p>“Good girl,” Cloud purred – a part of him shocked at how easily he slipped into the role of dominant; another part of him roaring in triumph and arousal. Aerith let out a needy, pleading whine at his praise, and her fingers sped up as they worked her clit in time with his cock pumping into her.</p><p>Aerith’s moans grew louder and higher in pitch, and Cloud could feel her thighs beginning to tremble, but he gave no reprieve. He was in control, and he would make her scream for him when he ripped a second orgasm from her body.</p><p>“Are you close?” Cloud grunted as he tried to quell his own mounting pleasure, and Aerith nodded with a whimper, still getting herself off as he’d instructed.</p><p>Releasing her hair, Cloud once again gripped the soft swell of her hips and changed the angle of his thrusts, pressing himself deeper and lower where he knew she needed it.</p><p>“Fuck you feel amazing Aerith…” he groaned as her pussy swallowed his cock to the hilt and he moaned loudly in the back of his throat. He couldn’t last much longer, and he slowed his pace to focus on hitting deep inside, exactly where she wanted him.</p><p>“<em>Oh- </em>Cloud….” Aerith was begging now, and Cloud found that he liked it. “I’m so close…<em>Mm- </em>please, don’t stop!”</p><p>“I want you to cum for me, Aerith,” Cloud murmured hoarsely, and that was all it took before she was once again arching off the table as her whole body seized, and waves of pleasure swept through her. She screamed his name as she came around his cock a second time – the feeling of her walls clamping down on him and the sound of his name torn from her throat was enough to send him tumbling over the edge right alongside her.</p><p>Cloud felt the wave of pleasure break as his fingers squeezed her hips and he buried himself in her heat, stars erupting behind his eyelids as he came inside her with a broken cry. Their moaning gasps mingled as they unconsciously pressed harder into each other, craving more contact and riding out their pleasure together as their bodies shook and trembled as one.</p><p>When at last the rush in his ears began to fade, Cloud opened his eyes and looked down at Aerith, who had collapsed with her cheek pressed into the table, breathing heavily. Her eyes were screwed shut, hair was plastered to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed with arousal and she still trembled from the aftershocks.</p><p>A wave of concern washed over Cloud, and he suddenly worried that he’d been too rough – that he’d gone too far and hurt her. He slipped out of her with a small sigh and leaned down to brush his lips over her cheek and stroke her back gently.</p><p>“You ok?” he whispered, shame beginning to creep in as the haze ascended and he realized how badly he’d lost control. “I’m sorry Aerith, I didn’t mean to be-”</p><p>“Shhhh Cloud,” she cut him off with a sigh of his name and opened her eyes – her pupils were blown wide and she gazed up at him with something akin to awe. “That was…amazing. You were amazing, Cloud.”</p><p>With a mighty effort, she willed her arms to push herself up to stand and turned to face him, his arms instinctively encircling her and pulling her against his chest.</p><p>“I think,” she continued, pressing her cheek into his shirt as he stroked her hair, “that I’m gonna need you to do that more often.”</p><p>Cloud chuckled, his head still spinning a little and panting from the exertion. “Yes ma’am,” he repeated and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Hey,” he cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to gaze down into her eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>Aerith smiled affectionately up at him. “I love you too,” she whispered and stretched up to kiss him softly. “That was really sexy…how you took control and told me what to do.” </p><p>“I guess you bring it out in me.” Cloud once again brought her head to rest against his chest and cradled her in his arms, as if he wanted to offset how rough he’d been despite how much she’d liked it.</p><p>“Oh dear, what have I done…” Aerith sighed and relaxed into him. They stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace for a few moments, their breathing gradually slowing, and racing hearts beginning to calm.</p><p>After a minute or two, Aerith broke the silence once more. “So… How much is it gonna cost for you to carry me to the shower? I’m a little sore for some reason,” she finished with a wink.</p><p>Cloud grinned through his blush and immediately lifted her into his arms, enjoying her squeal of delight as his hands wrapped around the back of her thighs and her legs encircled his waist as she clung to him.</p><p>“We can work something out.” Cloud kissed her once more before starting towards the bathroom, his plans for Fenrir long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>